User blog:Omega-003/The strength of each witch power
Now, why does the powers are so different among each group? *(Due to not enough informations about Mikoto, Akane, Yuri, and Rui I'm skipping them for now.) **Lets take a look at Urara and Momoko. Momoko is probably not satisfied with herself like Urara (she probably thinks that she's too thin for Judo). However, while Urara stays silent by herself, Momoko continously improving her physique, achieving her desired body image. What are their differences? Urara only wishes but not doing anything while Momoko actually working toward her goal. **Moves on to Nene, Tsubasa, and Masamune. Nene's wish to become popular is somewhat selfish , while Tsubasa's wish to unite her team is actually more honorable. This might be the reason why the latter's power is stronger. Masamune's case is similar to Nene: he always strife for a bigger position, a selfish and malicious wish. His provocation power on people's anger are manifestion of this. **Now to Meiko and Kotori. Meiko never attempted to overcome her shy personality while wishing to speak to people without words. She only use her power with her two friends. On the other hand, Kotori uses her power to protect her classmates even if she might be seen as an outcast due to Satori. In addition, Kotori displays more maturity than Meiko (prior to her developement), so it wouldn't be a strech to think that got her power because she wished to help her classmates. **Next is Maria and Aiko, a totally opposite characters. Maria is outgoing, cheerful, and has a lot of friends, while Aiko doesn't associate with anyone due to her insecurity about herself being bland. While Maria's desire wasn't stated, it is not hard to believe that she want to know the future based on her personality. Why Maria's future cannot be changed with others' help while Aiko's can be changed? Because Maria desires to see the future is selfish. As seen when her memories' of Ryu is erased, Maria uses her power to achieve highscore in exam but never bothered to tells any of her friends about this. While Aiko uses her power to help everyone as much as possible, even if they're not friend with her. **Compares to other witches, Noa and Sora and Jin actually share commons:' all fall in love with people that isn't known (as of now) to reconcipriate their love back'. Noa and Sora power are actually roughly the same: see a person's past but in different aspect with Noa's traumatic and Sora's happiest point, making Jin's power actually the stronger of the two. While the three of them are good people at heart, Noa and Jin had to go through several developments: Noa starts off vengeful toward people who bullied her, while Jin being an anti-social due to his shyness. It is worth noting that Noa is the only witch shown explictly to not be chosen to be a witch directly by the council. Also, upon closer inspection, only Sora's power appears to not be an enhanced version of Urara Group's powers, rather, it is entirely opposite of Noa's power. She is a good person but why? Could she misuse her power? Please see Theory: Sora Himekawa's Misery for in depth about this. **Finally Rika and Nancy. While Rika in general does nothing to make her life of being forgotten better, choosing to hide her loneliness behind her cheerful exterior, Nancy uses her Amnesia Power for good: erasing the memories of witches drunk in power or those necessary to, even if she herself continues to be forgotten. *Before the birth of the male witches, it appears that the Council chose who to become a witch and so far, it appears that all the witches were females, based on the illustrations that Leona and Haruma possess. Women are wiser, perhaps? *Masamune and Yuri's powers are both considered very dangerous and destructive. The same thing can be said of Noah's power since it basically allows the user to grasp the target's weakness. Jin's power however, while displays potiental of grasping hold of target's weakness like Noa, is considered more positive: with the kisser travels back to the time when the one they kissed felt the most unhappiest. *Masamune has the most malicious wish among them. *'Hypothesis 1: Urara Group's powers are weaker than Tsubasa Group's because the latter displays more maturity in using the power.' *'Alternative Hypothesis 1: Momoko Group's powers started out the same as Urara Group (except Sora and Noa), but their power became more powerful because of their maturity, noble intention, as well as unselfish reasons.' *'Hypothesis 2: The Student Council chose females to be witches because women show more maturity than men. Perhaps the Witch War in the past is related to this.' *'Hypothesis 3: Without the Student Council choosing the witches, the more selfish wish is, the stronger and evilier the power will be. However, positive wishes still grant strong power. ' Category:Blog posts